deviantdesiresroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyani Makawee "Maka" S'klallam
"When the Earth shakes, don't blame it on the thunder.. Just run, because it'll be me coming for YOU," [ Listen to "Roar by Katy Perry" while reading :D ] Full name Dyani Makawee S'klallam Pronunciation Die-ann-ee Makait sounds-way klu-all-h-am Name Origin Dyani comes from her grandmother's name, it means "strong woman". Makawee means "earth maiden". S'klallam is her family's name meaning "head family". She prefers to be called Maka, since it sounds nothing like her family name. Titles Chief's Daughter Earth Mover / Earth Bender Appearance Dyani is a build female. She has abs, biceps, and strong calf muscles. Her skin is tan, as if she's been out in the sun her whole life. She has a bear claw scar on her right thigh, and some cut marks on her arms from her time in the government's cages. She has fierce, piercingly golden eyes, and thick eyebrows. Her cheek bones are high, and her nose is slightly bent in the middle from a horse riding accident that never got fixed. Her lips stay smooth and unchapped because she uses goat fat to keep them smooth. She has long brown hair, that goes down to her lower back when she doesn't have it in a braid, but most of the time it's in a braid. She has broad shoulders and a slim figure, so she doesn't have a lot to show except for her muscles. 'Symbol' An Earth symbol. A symbol Dyani carved into her mind and forced herself to remember, because through everything she went through, her strong bond with the Earth kept her going. Knowing that she had the help of the Earth, fueled everything she did. Zodiac Cancer Strengths: Compassion emotional sensitivity fierce protection of loved ones tenacity Weaknesses: Manipulative indirect conflict clinging to the past insecure packrat Personal Characteristics Birth Date: June 13th Birth Place: A Shoshone Tribe Village in northern Utah Reputation: Among the children she saved from the cages, she's like a savior. To her peers, she seems too thick-headed and stubborn for her own good. Fighting Style Dyani is a Earth Mover. She realized she has this power when she moved her own cradle across the room because she hiccupped. Special attack: When she reconnects herself with the Earth, she can use anything around her organic to aid her in battle. Signature attack: Any sort of "bending" or "moving" of the Earth. She can move things with her hands, not her mind. 'Weapon of Choice' Her own hands, really. She knows nothing else. 'Extrauniversal Information' Analogue: She reminds me of a sort of mix between Pocahontas and Korra from Legend of Korra. Desired Voice Actor: Brina Palencia, English voice actor from Spice and Wolf [ Horo ]. Inspiration: I got inspiration of her looks from Laura Croft and her personality from Horo from Spice and Wolf. 'Physiology ' Peak Human Sensory System. The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. 'Ether Ability' Melding Chi with the Earth's Chi Core When Dyani meditates, she relaxes her heart and muscles, releasing unneeded energy and feeding it into the Earth, fueling her own powers. Kind of like fueling a car up before you go on a long road trip. She can do this anytime she uses any sort of bending. She pushes her chi into her feet, and fuels the Earth with her own powers, enabling her to move Earth. SmackTalk ! Pre Fight: "You ruin the Earth with your presence, let me fix that for you!" Post Fight: "I knew I was going to win before you even spouted your bullshit.." Biography Dyani was born to the Chief of a small village in the Shoshone region. Her family soon realized she had special abilities when she would move rocks into her crib without ever leaving. Her parents took her to a government care facility to see if they could make her normal, like they promised, but they only injected her with serum that worsened the problem. While playing outside when she was eight, Dyani was taken from her home and thrown in a cage, on a boat headed for England. She spent the next 15 years on that boat, going back and forth, port to port, England to Japan. During that time, more children were added, and she was able to perfect her abilities. One morning, when the boat was docked in Japan, Dyani broke free from her cage, and threw almost all the guards off the boat, fatally injuring the rest. She freed all the other children and they all took the boat back home. But what Dyani came home to was not the home she remembered. On arrival to her village, she found nothing. Just burned down huts turned into dirt roads. She was infuriated, enraged, she destroyed everything around the area. Dyani spent three days in mourning, before picking up her mother's dream catcher, making a necklace from it, and setting off on her own, vowing to destroy the government that took away her home. She has no other motivation to fight, and has lost connection with her tribe's ways of life and the Earth. 25 now, she travels mostly on her own, carrying only a small Indian purse around her hip, filled with rocks in case she ever gets locked up again. Category:RPC